


the hourglass is running out of sand

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 3: Time’s running outThey were living on borrowed time, the hourglass was running out of sand, and he could easily tell Aziraphale was terrified as he held him close.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	the hourglass is running out of sand

It was night, and everyone in the Dowling estate were fast asleep, except for two celestial beings. 

Aziraphale and Crowley has taken off their disguises, and were currently in Crowley’s chambers, his nanny clothing hanging by his wardrobe, while he was wearing a more comfortable T-shirt and pants.

They usually spent the time for themselves with talking, and cuddling, and brainstorming ways to further Warlock’s development into becoming a normal child. But, not tonight.

Tonight, there was an uneasy feeling in the air, Crowley could sense it clearly. And he understood why. They were living on borrowed time, the hourglass was running out of sand, and he could easily tell Aziraphale was terrified as he held him close.

“He’s turning ten years old next week Crowley.” Aziraphale said, and Crowley felt how his grip on his hands tightened slightly as he spoke, as if he was afraid that he would accidentally lose him if they let go. “We’ve only got a little over a year left until… you know.”

“Armageddon.”

Crowley spoke up, and said the words the angel didn’t want to mention. But avoiding saying the word wouldn’t cause the future to go away, it would still happen, the days would tick by, and they knew they couldn’t deny it.

He nodded.

“Yes… that.” he began, before clearing his throat. “It’s just, I know the day will come eventually, but it’s approaching too fast. I don’t want a war, I don’t want there to be a risk of losing Earth, or… losing you. Especially since we’ve finally… gotten together.”

Crowley nodded, and leaned closer towards the angel.

“I understand why you’re scared, I am too. We would be bloody idiots if we weren’t. But we’re gonna do our best, you hear me angel? We are gonna try everything to save Earth and everyone on it. We’re on our side, and I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

The angel nodded, and the two embraced in a tight hug.

The time was still ticking by, every second brought them closer to the day they feared, but thankfully, they weren’t alone. In the end, they would fight together.


End file.
